


there's things inside that scream and shout

by Wolfkid9963



Series: "Domendigo-Womendigo" AU [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Paranoia, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, body transformation, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: Beth's body changed while she was on the mountain.And that's probably what scares her the most.
Series: "Domendigo-Womendigo" AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	there's things inside that scream and shout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one! I wrote this in like, 20 minutes? I got a new headcanon and, well, you'll see.
> 
> This is set after "Dormez-Vous", however you don't need to have read that in order to read this. 
> 
> Title is from "Until It Sleeps" by Metallica.

She was terrified.

  
Terrified to look at her own skin.

  
Terrified to know that if she had stayed in those mines any longer, she might have done something monstrous, and become a monster in turn.

  
When she looked at her skin, she saw the building blocks of a horrific and painful transformation, that ripped away all humanity. 

  
Discolored skin, dark veins that were permanently popping up – just the beginning of her skin becoming stronger than steel. She looked in the mirror, and she looked just a bit thinner – made sense, considering how she had gone a week without food, and yet after a while of being back in society, she hadn’t regained that lost weight. An illusion created by skin growing tighter over suddenly enlarged muscles, and all of a sudden, she felt like she could lift anything.

  
It terrified her.

  
Terrified her to knew that, despite having done nothing to condemn her to a fate of endless hunger, the transformation had started. 

  
She had been on her way to becoming the very thing that haunted her for that week in the mines. 

  
Her teeth felt wrong in her mouth, too. They hadn’t gone askew, thank god, she didn’t want to ever go through braces again. But, she would often run her tongue over the bottom of them, silently wondering how she never cut it. Her incisors now had the slightest sharp end to them, like all of the teeth in her mouth were being converted into razor-sharp canines.

  
It terrified her.

  
It terrified her to know that she could have been damned to a fate of tearing flesh from the bone, feasting on the meat of the recently deceased and yet never being satisfied.

  
She was glad that her arm was in a cast. That it was the middle of February. So that she could constantly wear long sleeved shirts, sweatpants that – somehow – didn’t quite fit her anymore. She wanted to hide her body from the world, keep the questions from coming. She dreaded when summer would come.

  
Most of all, she was terrified for her sister. She heard her down there, knew exactly where she was, and yet… there was a mental block. A wall too high to climb, too long to go around, too thick to easily break through. She couldn’t save her sister from the fate she narrowly avoided. That terrified her the most – she was terrified of going back to the mountain, for while it may remove the block, she may… do things. Damn herself to a living hell after all. 

  
Another afternoon came, and she would give Sam and Chris a bone-crushing hug (and she hoped that it wasn’t literally bone-crushing). Another evening came of wishing, hoping that a miracle would come, that they would find her. Her paranoia would keep her up, staring at her phone, a tab open on Wikipedia about the native American spirit she learned to fear. Her phone would ring, and always she would be disappointed, and her terror would only increase exponentially with every night her sister was not found. 

  
She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. and yet, she had to.

  
She had to let this happen to her sister, and worse.

  
She was too selfish to help.

  
Was she? She wanted to keep the others safe.

  
Yet they go up to that mountain every night.


End file.
